


Unfortunate Miss Fortune

by goddity



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, akumatized heroes, dub con, enthusiastic and questionable blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddity/pseuds/goddity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien is visited in the night by the love of his life, Ladybug! That is Ladybug, isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfortunate Miss Fortune

Adrien Agreste hadn't been expecting a knock on his window in the middle of the night, let alone expected to see a be-speckled super heroine perched outside, waiting to be let in. Ladybug, the token of his affection, sat outside in the soft romantic light of the Parisian moon, looking not too much like herself. Her beautiful red suit, always a beautiful compliment to her illustrious navy hair, was an inverted black, not unlike Chloe's Anti-Bug akumatized costume. Despite his better judgement, Adrien found himself reaching out to open the window, entranced by the miraculous hero. 

"L... Ladybug..." Was all he could managed to say, knowing he should have been asking what she was doing there, what she was wearing, what she could have wanted, but looking into the her bluebell eyes was enough of a distraction that it was unlikely that he'd find much to say at all. 

The familiar _schick!_ of Ladybug's yo-yo retracting echoed through his quiet room, the dim glow of four computer monitors illuminating the heroine's face. The longer he looked, the more he realized how little she looked like _his_ Ladybug, but there was no denying those eyes. Those eyes were hers.

"Adrien," Her voice cut through him as easily as a hot knife through Camembert. He was already resigned to do what she asked - evacuate, fight crime without a costume, if she asked nicely enough, he would have even considered eloping, but-

"I came here for you."

The sharp pain that shot through Adrien turned to a hot blossom, heart threatening to rip through his fragile ribcage when she reached out, asking for a hand into the room. Thoughtlessly, Adrien reached out his own, feeling another assertive beat as her gloved hand slipped into his. He'd noticed hundreds of times before how delicate her hand was in his, but to feel it with one less layer, to feel her suit against his skin, it was almost an entirely new sensation, as if he'd never touched her hand before. 

"For me?" He croaked, sheepishly covering his mouth. The suave confidence of Chat Noir left him the moment Plagg left the ring, but it didn't seem Ladybug cared for Chat Noir as much as she cared for Adrien. He would have seen it as a compliment if he didn't feel more comfortable behind a mask than he did face to face like this..

"Yes," Her voice was so soft but assertive, desperate even as she stepped forward, sending Adrien back with each stride. The young model was surprised to find himself falling back onto the soft plush seat of his sofa, looking up at Ladybug's pigtails silhouetted against the moon. "Adrien, there are things you couldn't possibly know. Things I can't tell you."

Adrien cared little about anything _besides_ Ladybug at a moment like this - not the chance of his father finding them, not the Gorilla, _nothing_ mattered more than this moment. Ladybug had come to him, come _for_ him, found him after the times she believed him in danger, found him when he _wasn't_ in danger... Adrien couldn't believe his good luck. He was, after all, the luckiest black cat in all of Paris when he got to spend his time with Ladybug.

"I know." He replied solemnly. Being the other half of Paris' favorite superhero pair, he knew how hard it could be to keep a secret. He was thankful that Ladybug didn't seem to care if he _was_ Chat Noir, the fact that she'd want him thinking that he was a regular person when she was _her_. One of her legs - slender, spotted, and flawless - perched itself on the edge of the couch, effectively trapping Adrien and barring any exit he hoped to find. Doing the best he could to be a gentleman, Adrien lifted his eyes to keep from tracing her outline along her leg to look her in the face. 

She _wasn't_ his Ladybug, and he wished he hadn't noticed the red coloration around her eyes that glowed against the inverted black of her mask. 

"Oh, Ladybug...."

"Adrien, I've had a secret devouring me from the inside out." He pursed his lips, skeptical now of her every word. Generally the akumatized didn't lie, they really were just acting on feelings and impulse, but how could Papillon have gotten to Ladybug? How could he possibly free her when he didn't have the power to exorcise the akuma? Was it _even_ Ladybug?

"You have?" He figured it best to keep her talking and best to try to keep his eyes off her, even if she really did look wonderful in black against the lights of the city behind her and her eyes half lidded and _focus, Adrien._

The possibly-not-Ladybug nodded, bending her leg to better kneel, hovering mere inches above Adrien's lap. He was silently thankful she wasn't lower or it could have very quickly become an uncomfortable situation for both of them. Be it through magic or sheer force of will, Adrien had no need for concern of physical embarrassment as Chat Noir, but of out costume, with the love of his life voluntarily so close, coming into his room in the dead of the night by the light of the moon in the most romantic city in the world... Resistance wouldn't be one of his strong suits. 

"Adrien," She said so softly, so soft that he could swear he heard her speak constantly. "I've been in love with you for a long time."

His hand went to his chest in hopes of containing the vital organ that threatened to throw itself at the girl standing before him. Suddenly, Adrien felt like he couldn't breathe; he kept inhaling, trying to fill himself with air but it was like he was drowning, no amount was enough. Never in his wildest dreams did he think Ladybug would just _say it_ , he always imagined him finally giving in and revealing himself instead of running off, trying to show her how different a person he is out of uniform, professing his love on a freshly-repaired Eiffel Tower, taking her hand and _not_ struggling for air. Ladybug seemed it fit to share some of hers, closing her hand around Adrien's as she leaned in and kissed him.

The few rational thoughts that were left in the young blonde argued that he shouldn't have been kissing her, that he should have been trying to find what was akumatized, that he should have been breaking it and trying to use her yo-yo or taking her Miraculous to ask her Qwami for help - but the overwhelming cheers of his other thoughts drowned them out rather quickly. Ladybug, his or not, was nearly straddling his lap and pressing their lips together and opening his mouth with hers and their teeth connected for a moment when her tongue went after his and it was a _dream_ , it had to be-

But when she pulled away and he felt the flames kissing his cheeks he couldn't doubt the reality of the situation. Ladybug wiped a black-gloved hand over the back of her mouth, the sheen of her saliva vanishing against the magical material. 

"That's why I came here," She said effortlessly. Adrien was thankful, given that he was still struggling to catch his breath. Granted, it was an incredibly positive sensation and the lack of oxygen really only added to his high. "Because I'm tired of hiding behind a mask, I mean, a metaphorical mask, after wanting you for so long. And I know you want me too. I mean, you want Ladybug. So I'm going to give you what I want while taking what I want." 

The costumeless Chat watched as his partner's eyes glazed over for a moment, no doubt Ladybug's thoughts being invaded and persuaded by Papillon. He glanced at his ring when he was finally able to tear his gaze from her. Without Plagg, his ring was white and subtle, unlikely to get noticed by Ladybug without his trademark paw symbol. If Ladybug didn't know Adrien was Chat Noir, she'd have no idea that his ring was his Miraculous. It seemed even less likely that their nemesis would have any idea of their identities outside of costume. 

He knew he should have been worried about how easy it would have been for her to take his ring, but his real concern was repressing the arousal that was threatening to boil over. Ladybug was the love of his life, no exaggeration, with her knees on either side of his thighs, the taste of her lips still fresh on his...

Before he could rationalize the consequences of his actions, he found that not only was he gently cupping the hero's face but he was pressing their lips back together, almost in hopes that it'd seal them together. Ladybug found no reason to object and made no effort to, pulling him up against her and off of the couch by the loose fabric of his nightshirt. Any attempts Adrien had been making to repress an erection had been in vain but the moan Ladybug poured into his mouth implied that she'd not only been expecting it, but intended it. 

One of her slender hands, tightly sealed in her jumpsuit, cupped him firmly with a grip that seemed _much_ stronger when he was out of his own suit. A groan seemed the appropriate response as his hips involuntarily lifted into her touch. 

"L-Ladybug-" His voice wavered on her lips, hair starting to slick to his forehead with sweat. The hero gently lowered him, pressing herself firmly into his body and pressing his body firmly into the sofa. Adrien moaned with every shift, soft experienced fingers working over his shaft and teasing with every motion. The thin barrier of his boxers were becoming more of a hindrance than a comfort but his partner, both super and now sexual, appeared to have next to no interest in helping him remove them. 

"You want me too, Adrien?" Her voice was so... urgent. The desperation came trickling back in; in her voice, in the way her grip tightened, in the way Adrien found her gripping his chin and forcing him to look up at her. His cock twitched in her hand.

The _luckiest_ cat in Paris. 

"Of course I do..." Adrien managed between pants, finding it hard to focus on his lover's words when he had to focus so much on breathing and restraint. He couldn't have Ladybug thinking he lacked a romantic instinct and was only interested in fucking her. The polka dotted heroine had won his heart by simply being herself, her body was an afterthought to her blossoming personality. "Y-You're the love of my life."

The young model wasn't sure why he'd confessed despite knowing that she was akumatized - maybe it was the hope that finally having it off his chest might have made his life easier, but she knew, didn't she? The Valentine he'd written had been given a response, I will love you forever, my heart is yours, a response that couldn't have come from anyone except Ladybug, so she must have known... 

It was a bit egomaniacal to think that something like that could have led to this, but Adrien was willing to be a little egomaniacal if it kept leading to kisses that stole the breath from his lungs. 

Each kiss became more daring, more passionate, led to Ladybug's hands touching more and more, and Adrien would have given his Miraculous to live in this moment. 

"Adrien..." A chill overtook him when her hand moved behind his ear into this hair. A hero's touch but still a woman's touch, still gentle and loving and transformative - the only thing that would have made it better was knowing it was really Ladybug in there, not Papillon. 

Even if it was Papillon, Adrien was willing to extend his thanks. Just this once, of course. 

Adrien repressed a whimper when Ladybug's hand left his already throbbing erection, replacing it with the weight of her body and the heat that seeped through her suit. One of his hands covered his mouth, eyes rolling as he bit down on his lip on what he was certain would be more than enough masturbation material for the rest of his natural life. Despite the barricade of her suit, the cat could feel how wet the encounter had left her - he could nearly capture her silhouette as though she was nude, and the soft lips that encased him through two layers of clothing were an entirely new definition for _miraculous_. 

His own hands found sufficient grip on her hips, letting her guide herself into rhythmic grinds in his lap. The navy haired girl let her arms drape over his shoulders, the sound of her nails digging against the fabric of the sofa echoing on either side of Adrien's head. He felt himself leaning forward, pressing himself into the girl with a groan. His forehead brushed her breasts, breath inevitably hot against his lover's skin but Ladybug made no attempt to stop him. Each gyration sent him closer to the brink of orgasm, vision starting to blur as his rushed closer to his tipping point.

To seal the deal, Ladybug was kind enough to lift his chin and kiss him, a kiss that solidified that he _definitely_ didn't care about what this had to do with Papillon.

His boxers clung to his flesh with the hot, recently released cum that he was positive Ladybug was aware of. She had no sign of stopping until his tightened his grip on her hips, tight enough to stop her for a moment while he tried to regain himself. While he had always hoped this would have been the endgame with Ladybug, he had admittedly hoped it would have happened without her suit. 

At least, he had hoped that until she lifted herself from him and he caught sight of his own fluids glistening against the inside of her thighs, lambent against the black of her inverted suit. With a soft groan it appeared that his erection was quickly returning. Ladybug often had that effect on him. 

While he drank in the sight, Ladybug was once lost again to the voice of their nemesis. The frequent reminder of what had to be done for him, that Miraculouses had to be obtained - Miraculouses that he had _no idea_ belonged to the two sexually involved teens in his control. 

Marinette had finally had enough of hiding herself from Adrien - hiding behind Alyah, a mask, papers, anything! One taunt from Chloe had been too much, pushed her over the edge, and she hadn't even noticed when an akuma had landed in a photo of Adrien that she often kept too close. With an akuma overshadowing her judgement and Papillon edging her on so long as he got what he wanted, there had been nothing to stand in her way of Adrien, especially not when she knew his love of her masked persona.

Miss Fortune had more promiscuous motivations that Papillon had realized.

Unlike their many enemies, Marinette had felt no need to announce herself as someone other than Ladybug: if Adrien thinking she was Ladybug was what it was going to take for her to get what she wanted, she was willing to let him think whatever he wanted. 

While he prattled on, Marinette found herself on her knees, freeing Adrien's cock from his moist cloth prison, much to his surprise. The only thing more surprisingly apparently was when she had the audacity to run her tongue along the length of his shaft with a moan.

Two hands found themselves firmly planted in the heroine-turned-villain's hair, Adrien's back curving in the most visually appealing way she could imagine as he moaned. 

He couldn't _believe_ his luck. 

Adrien had never been so dizzy as to see stars - being thrown into cars and across the streets of Paris hadn't been enough - but the moment that he felt the heat of the girl's breath against his shaft he was certain that he understood the sensation in a way he never would again. 

Ladybug articulated her motions with pointed moans, a soft gasp or purr escaping her whenever her lips or tongue brushed new territory, gleeful to see Adrien doing his damnedest to hold back a second orgasm. 

The model found that his head back bent back, eyes towards the ceiling and neck limp against the back of the soft when his lover's hands had been what felt like decades ago. Every soft touch set off new sensations and shudders until his body had no sensible grips on reality left. Soon the only thing he could focus on was keeping his hips against the sofa and repressing the ever-growing desire to mercilessly facefuck the girl he'd been hoping to steadily seduce until she loved him. Apparently, he didn't have to worry about steady seduction anyway. 

He managed to roll his head to one side, ear against the sofa so he was able to watch the hero at work. Adrien watched as slowly but surely the cum that had covered him vanished between Ladybug's lips, each taste eliciting a moan from the girl between his legs. When she was finished, he was prepared to politely thank her and let her be on her way.

Once her mouth closed around his head, Adrien threw that thought out the window she'd entered through.

Her mouth was hot, moist, foreign and the most heavenly thing Adrien could have ever imagined closing around his dick. Well, the second most heavenly thing he could imagine. He wouldn't have confessed that he'd imagined actually fucking the young hero but it didn't erase the thoughts or the desire. 

Orgasm overcame his emotional desire to stay in her mouth as long as she'd let him, the second load plentiful enough (and unexpected enough) to cause an embarressing sputter when the hero coughed, some fo the hot white fluid spilling back onto his mound and naval. Adrien was a little shocked to find that it didn't take away from his experience.

"Are..." Adrien's tongue felt heavy when he tried to speak and he was thankful to have the back of the sofa to rest it's head on given that it weighted more than a bus. "Are you okay?"

The heroine wiped her mouth with her hand, the sight of his cum gracing her fingertips and lips almost enough to send him spiraling downward all over again. 

"I'm fine," she replied with her usual Ladybug flair. A swift lick of her lips had Adrien biting his own once again, a little more than curious if she was able to remove her jumpsuit or if it was magically attatched like her mask. 

She looked up at the boy, admiring her work as she crooned gently. "Are _you_ okay, Adrien?"

He gulped, nodding modestly. He was unsure that even Chat Noir would have been able to keep his composure. His eyes kept drifting to the girl's earrings, her Miraculous, knowing that she likely had her defenses lowered enough that he could take them. 

In reaching out to cup her cheek with the most tender touch he could muster, the cat noticed something very interesting.... That his finger slide partially under her mask as he sought contact with her flesh.

Adrien wouldn't have known that Ladybug's mask couldn't come off, but Chat Noir did. A removable mask meant...

It meant she wasn't Ladybug. 

Hopelessly, Adrien grabbed the mask, ripping it between his fingers and watching as a singular akuma fled it's material grip. Of course afterward he realized his mistake, knowing he had no way to capture the akuma and assure that the copybug wouldn't come after him when he was transformed, but knowing he freed someone almost made it better.

Until his eyes drifted downwards, catching the undeniably bluebell, familiar eyes of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. A very confused and bright red Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

"A-A-Adrien?!" With haste he could have used a few seconds earlier, Adrien covered himself, unsure of realistically to explain that Marinette had been akumatized, that they had.. engaged a bit when she was being controlled, that he let it happen because she was Ladybug, that he had a _thing_ for Ladybug, but words failed him as the young girl covered her face in her hands, leaving Adrien notice that Marinette wore a pair of circular black earrings that reminded him of his ring.

"M-Marinette, you were akumatized, you-"

"I know," Marinette said softly, surprisingly aware of what had happened to her. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be!" Adrien said with an inappropriate eagerness, biting his lip when he saw the faint sparkle in Marinette's eyes. 

Marinette wasn't an exceptionally subtle girl, as a matter of fact it'd been obvious to Adrien for quite some time that she had been harboring feelings for him, and it appeared his attempts to console her had turned into something of a proclamation. 

Body still burning from the touch of his temporary Ladybug, Adrien found it hard to expect anything from the big, doe-y, innocent eyes of his classmate. 

"It was... It was good, Marinette." Adrien said modestly, suddenly ashamed that he'd taken advantage of her, despite her questionable advances. 

"It... It was?" There was a soft pride in Marinette's voice, shrouded in what Adrien was sure was an appropriate amount of shame. Adrien only felt worse that he didn't feel as ashamed. 

"Y.. Yeah." Adrien leaned forward, pressing a gentle peck on Marinette's cheek, hoping that it wouldn't have been misconstrued given his state.

Marinette, thankfully, took it as a compliment.


End file.
